Heartache
by ChuuChan2017
Summary: Tachihara admits his feelings to Chuya, and things don't go as well as he thought {Mostly in Chuya's POV. The title is shit. I'm sorry.}


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everything seemed normal at first, Chuya would have never thought anything strange was going on inside of Tachihara's head. He had been around after Dazai had left, and was a reason why Chuya had not decided to do anything way too risky for his own good. So, he had simply thought of their relationship as friends, so he thought he had nothing to worry about with him… Well, he certainly thought wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuya stood there, mouth slightly open, it was obvious that they had both been drinking, and oddly enough Chuya was not as drunk as he would normally be at this point, Tachihara had starting talking about something, which Chuya had absolutely no idea where any of it had been coming from, that was until Tachihara looked at him, and blurted out that he liked him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The shorter red head had no idea if he should take him seriously or not. "Are you serious…?" he could not stop himself from asking it. He just couldn't, he never would have suspected Tachihara to end up developing feelings for him. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, since he was still so hung up on Dazai, that he didn't even know what to do with himself most of the time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So, when he saw Tachihara lightly nod his head, Chuya let out a groan. This was going to be hard, how to do it without breaking the other males heart. Which, for Chuya, he should know was not going to be easy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Setting his glass down, Chuya took in a soft breath as he looked at the other male. How to do this without breaking the others heart, Chuya did not sign up for things like this, he did not ask for people to randomly develop feelings for him. "Listen, Tachihara…" he started slowly, looking at the other male, whom he noticed seemed to be a bit more mellowed down now that they were on a slightly serious topic, and that made Chuya feel a bit uncomfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As flattering as it is, I am afraid that I can't say I feel the same way about you, I see you as a good friend, someone who has been there for me, and really I do appreciate it." he started, looking at the taller male again, mostly watching his eyes, if he's learned a thing or two about anything like this, most people's true emotions will show in their eyes, the one area not many people can mask, unless you are Dazai, but then again that man was like a mummy when it came to things like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And he was correct, he could see what he would assume as either hurt or rejection register in those eyes, and he felt bad, but what could he do? It would be wrong to pursue a relationship with someone you don't truly care about, even Chuya was not that cruel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Even though he felt like the cruelest person in the world as he watched Tachihara smile. "It's alright, Chuya. I just wanted to tell you how I felt, it wouldn't have felt right if I didn't tell you at least." He said in a soft tone, and Chuya felt like he was the biggest ass in the universe now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry, Tachihara..." despite popular belief, he wasn't as heartless as he was made out to be, he actually has a heart and cared about the feelings of those he considered his friends. So, it truly bothered him that he's hurt Tachihara in such a way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tachihara just smiled at him, he downed the rest of his glass and moved to leave. "I'm going to go now, but please, don't stay up drinking too late, Chuya." He said, sounding like he normally did as he left. Chuya knew that the other was leaving so he could be alone, and he didn't blame him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright, I won't stay up too much longer..." he said to the taller male, watching as he opened the door and disappeared beyond it, he waited until he could no longer hear footsteps, before he lifted his glass, downed the last of the contents and threw it against the wall, cursing as it shattered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Because of him, Tachihara was hurt, it may not be physically, but mentally could be just as bad. He knew all too well, and he just put the other male through the same thing he was going through. Sitting down at his table, he pressed his hand to his head, skipping the glass, he was just drinking right from the bottle this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He certainly didn't get any sleep that night, despite promising the other male he wouldn't stay up late. That night left him feeling drained, yet when morning rolled around, he hadn't even realized he didn't sleep, other than dozing off occasionally./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was not at all happy when he showed up for work, leaving Mori to believe that he did not have a good night. Which wasn't far from the truth, and he wouldn't indulge the other in the reasoning's, he simply took his mission and went on his way. The mission was a success at least, maybe a bit messy, but at least it was done, and Chuya was certainly feeling a tiny bit better, even if he subordinates were a little unnerved by what had just happened, and maybe a bit confused seeing as things progressed so fast, but it was done, and Chuya was content to just go home, maybe drink some more. No, more than likely drink some more. And that's exactly what he did./p 


End file.
